Cotton Candy
by Blue-Who-Girl
Summary: Highschool f-kin sucks. Sakura has alot of sh-t to deal with and on top of that she has the Mr.Uchiha jerkface ridin her and messin with her life. But what happens when a one night stand turns the Uchiha into a stalker.LEMONS!not in evry chapter ya freaks
1. Chapter 1

**COTTON CANDY**

**Haruno**

Pink hair ruffled on a dark green pillow, in a pale orange bed. Owner of said hair has their eyes closed, hiding brilliantly green, emerald eyes. The sun rays seep through the closed curtains, trying to light up the dark room. A small clock sitting on a dark maple night stand reads 5:29 54 a.m.

6..

5..

4..

3..

2...

**"GOOD MORNING KONOHA! This is DJ Sozoshi Otoko. It Is now 5:30 a.m. sharp and I'm waking up anyone who, has to go to school, work, doctors appointment, or anything else that may require you to get up this early."**

The figure sleeping in the orange bed, shuffles around sitting up to check the time. Said persons small, and pale hand reaches out to the nob on the clock that says volume, and turns it to the left, lowering the volume to 6.

**"I****f ****you ****don't ****have to get ****up this early then I suggest ****you turn to the alarm clock and press snooze."**

The person gets up and takes off all their clothes while walking towards their private bathroom.

Sakura Haruno

Mother: Sakuranezumi Haruno

Father: Buru-toge Haruno

Sister: Bururozu Haruno

Brother:Kuburraku Haruno

While she showers, Sakura listens as DJ Sozoshi speaks on the radio...

**"So today's topic is parents feeding their children, with our own 18 year old Kamuzi Canza."**

**"How are are you doing today Kamuzi?"**

_**"I'm doing fine Sozoshi, and you?"**_

**"I'm doing well, so what's the problem with parents feeding their children Kamuzi?"**

_**"Well, I'm speaking from experience when I say not all parents care when their children eat."**_

**"What do you mean?"**

_**"Well, I am currently living with my brother and his daughters mother, whom I absolutely despise with every fiber of my being. Last week my young 6 year old cousin Kore-ana came home from school, hungry, asking me if she could get a bag of chips. I then proceeded to tell her not to ask me because the chips belonged to her , and she could take them anytime she pleased. So she takes a bag of cheetos and turn on the t.v. After eating said bag of chips she threw away the bag, and goes back to watching t.v. During which time her mother/monster, comes home passes by and says 'hi' to her daughter. Then she stops halfway, on her way towards the kitchen and starts to back up. Then she stomps her fat-ass towards the small little girl, like a fully developed gorrilla walking towards a two week old puppy, she takes her nasty looking, sausage finger, swipes it on the poor little girls face and then licks it.  
>She then says "Why have you been eating my cheetos? What gives you the right to eat my cheetos?WHO SAID YOU CAN HAVE <strong>__**MY **__**CHEETOS?" Than my cousin says "Kamuzi said they were mine so I just took one" I didn't mind my cousin blaming me, because I did in fact say those words, and a small 6 year old, 2ft 6 girl cannot go against a 5ft 9 moster by herself, and win. So Ms. Fat-ass took 3 strides into the kitchen and started yelling at me, and asking me why did I give Kore-ana permission to take her chips. I took at one look at her and said " Last time I checked all the food in the house belonged to everyone,at least that's what YOU said while YOU were eating MY last donut" and this woman had the audacity to tell me I was wrong, now Sozoshi tell me…"**_

Sakura stepped out of the shower with a cracked smile on her face, Kamuzi never failed to make her smile in the morning, it was no wonder why he was so famous, with his own reality show, endorsements, etc. The fact that he was only 18 made him more impressive. Sakura would love to be his wife.

"Too bad he doesn't like girls." She said out loud

Sakura went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweats, and a green Xl t-shirt that said,

On the Front:

I can kick  
>your butt<br>in 3 different ways

On the Back:

ASS  
>WHOOP-<br>ING

After putting her clothes on she walked towards the clock and turned it off, she grabbed her black boots, and bookbag and headed down stairs to the Mother and Sister were already downstairs waiting for her and eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" Sakura said

"Good Mourning Sakura" her mother and sister replied

Sakura puts her bookbag down, and starts putting on her boots.

"Sakura" her mother starts, while giving Sakura her breakfast "Your father won't be joining us this morning, he had to attend an early meeting" the 2 generations of female Haruno's take one look at each other and knew exactly what the meeting was about.  
>The Uchiha's were trying to buy them out again.<p>

After eating breakfast the two younger Haruno's left to go to school. Both got into Bururozu's light Blue BMW that had six black hearts on it.  
>Sakura looked over at Bururozu, and saw how her natural blue hair was up in a long ponytail. Bururozu was wearing her black fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt with blue stripes, and her black cargos, and her dark blue boots. The amount of blue her sister had on got a snicker out of Sakura.<br>Bururozu glanced at Sakura, "Whats so funny"

Sakura faces her head foreward "you and our Obsession with blue"

"Its not an obsession, it's a passion"

"No its not, because I noticed that you've been wearing blue a lot lately,especially after you met that Gaara kid" Bururozu gave Sakura a sharp look before turning back to the rode. "well what happened" Sakura asked

"What do you mean?" asked Bururozu

"I mean what happened"

Bururozu took a deep breathe "Okay I had to do a small assignment with a partner, and everyone had a partner I was going to work by myself but then I saw Gaara sitting there all alone, so I decided to be nice and I sat next to him, when the assignment was done, we got an A+ , I was so happy, but he had to open his big, stupid mouth and say oh 'that's too much blue' with that stupid look on his, and I was like 'so, blue is awesome' he took one look at me and had the nerve to say 'no its not, it's a disgusting color that doesn't need to exist,its unnecessary, and bland, it makes me sick to even look at it' now I don't mind people saying stuff like that, not everyone can like blue but then he said 'your face makes me wanna throw up too' I wanted to fuckin' kill him"

Sakura just looked at her "So why are you wearing so much blue" she asked

"To spite him"

When they got to school the girls got out of the car, Sakura spotted Gaara staring at them, and he had a very blank-looking stare on his face, when she turned to Bururozu, she was glaring at him.

So, she left and headed towards the school.

She walked up the steps, and straight into a hallway with rows of green lockers. She step in front of a specfic locker that read, 234.  
>Just as she open the locker door someone closed it, and stepped in front of her.<p>

'Uchiha Sasuke'

"What the fuck do you want?" Sakura asked

"Don't be rude bitch, I was just wondering if you wanted a smoothie?" Sakura had just noticed the little white cup in his hand.

She was just about to take it when she looked up and saw that stupid smirk on his face.

"Go fuck yourself dumbass, that was a rhetorical question" She said

"Fuck this" then Sasuke opened the lid on the cup,and dumped its contents on her pretty pink hair, which was now, a nasty greenish poop color.

".fuck I thought that was a smoothie, you bitch"

"It is, its dog shit, with green food coloring mixed with a special, stick just for you"

Sakura looked around and noticed an audience, she could tell they new this was going to happen, and she became so pissed she punched Sasuke in the face, and made sure some dog shit ended up in his perfect little mouth. The crowd gasped.

Sakura looked at them "Thats right bitches, who the fuck is next"

And the crowd was the last thing she saw before she felt something hit her head, and blacked out.


	2. Stinky

Chaper 2

Wake up call  
>And it Stinks<p>

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. 

'Wow... what a dream' she thought.

She took a deep breathe, ready to have clean, fresh, untainted air ready to enter her lungs, but instead of the usual scent of Gardenia's, an awful, rancid, foul, rank, digustingly putrid stench filled her lungs. She opened her eyes to find her body in the dumpster behind the school.

'What the hell happened' she thought to herself

She climbed out of the garbage, and her mind went back to what happened in the in the hallway.

Not wanting the little incident get to her Sakura, took a deep breathe, inhaling molre of the bad air, and began walking towards the exit of the school. She opened the door and stepped into an empty hallway.

'Great, I'm late for first period'

She stopped in front of her locker to take out some of her textbooks, and found them tainted with green shit. She calmy took the books out of the locker, then closed it.

She proceeded to walk to her first period. She stopped in front of the door, she could hear Kakashi-sensei's lecture of american history on the other side.

She took another breathe and opened the door. The whole class gasped, when they saw Sakura's appearance, but nothing could prepare them for the smell that came afterwords.

"Sakura why are you late" Kakashi asked, he was unaffected by the smell since he had his mask on, to protect him from it.

Sakura scanned the room, until her eyes landed on a certain monster, she lifted her arm, with the index sticking out, and pointed to sai suspect.

In a low growl Sakura answered "That conniving little prick did this to me"

Kakashi looked to where her finger was pointed and his eyes landed on Sasuke, he gave a deep sigh "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing" Sasuke answered "I was with Naruto the whole time"

Kakashi looked at the orange boy

"yup he was" Naruto said

Kakashi gave Sakura one good look, and knew exactly who was lying

"Well in that case, Sasuke, you won't mind taking her to the nurses office, so she can make herself decent"

"Hold on, if I didn't do anything then why do I have to take her"

"Because, if you don't I'll know you're guilty"

Most of the males snickered at the Uchiha, while the females pouted due to losing their sexiest classmate.

Sasuke was getting up from his seat

"Thats alright sensei, I can manage on my own" Sakura said before the Uchiha could take a step

"No, I insist" Kakashi said "Sasuke!"

"Alright, alright I'm going" before walking out he turned to Sakura "lets go pest"

Sakura followed him out "Who you calling pest? I'm not the one sucking Naruto's dick, like a leech on blood"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tacks causing the very stinky Sakura to bump into to him. He did a slow turn on his heal, and had a death glare on his face that would make anyone pee in their pant, and in some cases poo. Too bad it had absolutely no effect on Sakura.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me" Sakura said "I didn't stutter"

"No, but you are gonna choke"

"Choke, my ass pussyboy"

Sakura then stepped to the side, and started walking towards the nurses office. Leaving a furious Sasuke behind her.

"I can't wait till my dad buys your little daddy out" Sakura stopped walking "And when you're my bitch, we'll see who sucks who's dick"

Sakura was mad, but she decided to be the bigger person and continue walking, she knew, her father would never let anything like that ever happen, he was strong-minded, the Uchiha's will never get the Haruno Corp. Its just not ment to happen.


End file.
